


One More Thing

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Genderbending, Het, Pegging, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: Four times Nino tries to be a good boyfriend, and one time Jun tries to be a good girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yumi_usagi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yumi_usagi).



> YAY! So this is my Christmas present for yumi_usagi. You asked for a sequel to No Reason, and this is what happened. I’m sorry if it’s not what you wanted. And many thanks to my beta for pushing me to finish this. This one is for you too, sis. Happy Holidays everyone! :D The title is from Tohoshinki’s One More Thing.

******I.**

“Jun-chan, when am I going to meet your friends?”

Jun paused in her task before releasing him with a tiny pop of her mouth. She looked up at him incredulously.

“You're seriously asking me this now? When I have your dick in my mouth?” she asked in disbelief and pushed herself to sit up on her knees.

Nino admired her body lazily, his eyes focused on the curves of her breasts and said, “It just came to me just now.”

“Clearly I'm not doing a good job right now,” she muttered to herself before sighing. “I thought you were busy.”

“I'm just wrapping some things up, and then I'll be a lot less busy,” he said and beckoned her to come closer. Jun rolled her eyes but crawled over to lay down next to him. He placed a hand on her hips and slid it down between her legs to feel her. “How are you always so wet?” he asked in fascination as he rubbed his fingers against her folds.

“Shouldn't you feel proud?” Jun asked, rutting into his hand for more friction. She grabbed his dick and wiped the precum from the tip with her thumb. “What do you want to do?”

Nino reached behind him and opened the drawer. Jun was still stroking his length slowly, and he had to bite his lips to keep himself from groaning loudly. When he managed to roll the condom on, Jun pushed herself up and straddled his waist. Reaching down, she grabbed onto his cock and slowly sunk her way down until she reached the hilt. She sighed and swirled her hips for good measure, letting out a small groan.

Nino placed his hands on her hips, kneading them with his palms. Jun leaned forward to rest her elbows on his chest and began to move against him as she lifted her body using her strength and grinded against him.

Nino let her work herself on top of him a bit. The cowgirl had always been one of his favourite positions: he loved the curves of her breasts as it bounced with each movement she made; the way she always leaned back as she fucked herself on top of him, legs spread wide to give him an amazing view every time she pushed up or sunk down on him; the way her abs flexed as she worked her core to push herself up was a stunning image; when she let out soft moans from those thick and pretty lips of hers, Nino knew she was enjoying herself; and the way she would grip the sheets as he thrusted up into her, causing her to whine with need as she begged him to go harder.

“Fuck, you're so tight,” Nino panted as he rammed up into her. Jun let her head fall back, moving to meet his thrusts every time he pushed up and she pushed down. _It felt so good,_ she thought with a whimper as she clenched around him.

“Kazu,” she gasped as he reached over to thumb at her clit. He continued to thrust into her as he worked at her clit, relishing in the moans she was making. She had stopped moving on top of him now, sitting still on top of him as she trembled with pleasure at his ministrations. Then, he rolled them over and started moving into her at a fast pace, rolling his hips once before pounding ruthlessly inside her. “K-Kazu!” she squeaked, as she held onto him as he moved inside her. She didn't last much longer when he moved his head down to suck on her nipples and she came with a cry, her walls clenching tightly around him. He moved his head up to kiss her deeply, swallowing her moans as his hips began to stutter in their pace before he came with a groan.

He fell on top of her with a sigh as both of them tried to catch their breath. She clucked her tongue at him when he began to lick at her cleavage lazily.

“I wanna meet your friends,” he said, after a beat. She sighed and wrapped her legs around him tighter, running a hand through his hair; she didn't want him to pull out just yet.

“Fine,” she replied. “I'll see when they're free.”

Nino grinned and kissed one of her breasts. “Yay! Thank you, Jun-chan.”

Jun grumbled as she blushed. He was so embarrassing.

 

“Stop fidgeting.”

“I’m not fidgeting.”

“Yes, you are!”

Jun glared at Nino before turning her attention back to her phone. A week later, the couple were sitting in a nice traditional Japanese restaurant together, waiting for Jun’s friends to arrive. They were both dressed casually, and Jun was getting annoyed with Nino’s constant movements next to her.

“Why a traditional Japanese restaurant?” Nino asked as he looked around.

“Because they decided on it. Does it matter?” Jun asked, putting her phone down on the table. “Are you… nervous?” she asked in bewilderment.

Nino sent her a look. “No, but restaurants like these… I’m not a fan of.”

Jun shrugged. “Don’t look at me. Sho-kun picked it.”

“Which one is he again?” Nino asked in confusion.

Jun sighed. “Let’s just wait until they get here for introductions.”

Ten minutes later, two men approached their table. Nino noted that the one with the big smile was (almost) running up to their table.

“Aiba-chan, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Jun said with a sigh. Aiba chuckled and scratched his neck sheepishly.

“Ah, sorry, sorry.” He snapped his attention to Nino. “Ah! And you’re Nino-kun, right?” Nino nodded at him slowly. Aiba grinned and held out his hand for a shake. “I’m Aiba Masaki, one of Jun’s oldest friends! It’s nice to meet you, finally!”

“Masaki, please don’t scare the man in the first couple minutes, please,” another man sighed as he finally walked up to the table. Nino noted he was quite handsome (they both were), and he was dressed a little more formally than Aiba. The newcomer turned to him and gave him a bow. “Nice to meet you. I’m Sakurai Sho. We’ve talked once before, if I recall correctly…?”

Nino perked up and he snapped his fingers. “Ah, yes! Nice to finally make your acquaintance,” Nino said, getting up and bowed at him. He vaguely registered Jun and Aiba chatting in the background in whispers before turning his attention back on Sho.

“Thanks again for your help,” Sho said kindly as he and Aiba sat down. Jun tugged at his blazer before Nino sat down too. “I would’ve been lost without you.”

“No worries,” Nino said with a grin.

The rest of the dinner went very well, in Jun’s opinion. She was happy to see that Nino was getting along with her two best friends. It wasn't hard to get along with them—Aiba was very friendly and outgoing, even if he could be quite shy around people he had never met before. Sho was the textbook example of a perfect gentleman, but often cracked dumb jokes that were so dumb it was hard not to laugh at them. It was hard to imagine a perfect gentleman acting like an idiot.

Nino had turned on one of his greatest assets—his charm. As she watched him interact with her friends, even she couldn't help but fall for his charm all over again.

Jun was feeling pretty relieved by the end of the night. Dinner was going well (Nino actually ate), and everyone was getting along. She watched as Nino and Aiba teamed up and teased Sho together, letting out a small giggle when Sho whined at the unfairness of it all.

When they had to part for the night, Nino exchanged numbers with Aiba and Sho, all three promising they would meet up again (and this time without Jun because it was males only—she rolled her eyes in exasperation).

As they walked back to Nino’s car, she was in a pretty happy mood. She was glad the meeting went well, and that everyone seemed to be making a fast friendship with each other. _What more could she ask for,_ she thought happily, as Nino grinned at her.

“So how were they?” she asked, once he drove out of the plaza.

“They were nice. I'm happy you have good friends.”

“Even if they're guys?” she asked with a smirk. Nino snorted.

“You know that doesn't matter to me,” he said sternly. Jun grinned.

“Thank you for coming today,” she said finally, reaching for his free hand. He squeezed her hand gently.

“You're welcome,” he said softly.

 

**II.**

Jun hadn't eaten all day.

She tried to ignore the grumbling of her stomach as she was finishing up the reading of the legal document in her hand. It was useless though— she was just so hungry. She had had a small breakfast this morning, but she’d missed lunch. Work had constantly piled up this afternoon, as her assistants kept coming in to drop things off for her to review and her phone just wouldn't stop ringing. When it was around four in the afternoon, she was finally able to get a small break. However, by then, Jun just didn't have the time to sit down and eat a proper meal. So she continued to work until it finally reached seven in the evening. She wanted to finish this so she could go home. _But it was useless now,_ she thought as her stomach grumbled again.

Realizing that she wasn't going to get much done this evening, Jun decided to pack up and head home for the day.

She didn't take a car with her today, opting to take the train to work instead. Normally Nino would have drove her, but he had been busy with his work too, and she hadn't been able to see him for the past three days. She missed him.

By the time she reached her apartment, it was nearing nine in the evening. Sighing to herself, she trudged up to her apartment, hoping she had leftovers for dinner. Jun hadn't been able to go grocery shopping for the past few days, with work being so busy and all.

Letting out a sigh of relief when she reached her front door, she let herself in… only to find that her apartment was already occupied.

“Welcome home!”

Jun blinked owlishly as Nino got up from the couch.

“Kazu?” She asked in confusion as she slipped out of her heels and placed her keys in the key rack by the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I called Itano-chan today and they said you were swamped with work,” he explained, taking her work bag from her. “And she said that you haven't been eating all day.” He gave her a look of disappointment.

“Of course Itano would tell you,” she grumbled. She sent him a look. “Itano-chan?”

“We talk a lot. You're a very busy woman, Jun-chan,” Nino said with a grin.

The two of them walked to the kitchen and Jun gasped.

“Wow, what is all this?” she asked in disbelief. There were dishes of food on her dinner table. Nino set her bag down on the chair.

“I made you dinner, silly. I hope you like it.”

Jun turned to him in bewilderment. “You made all this?” Nino had made beef hayashi rice with several side dishes. Jun’s own cooking expertise leaned more towards Italian food. Jun knew Nino was able to handle the knife pretty well, but he had never exactly cooked anything for her before outside of necessity. He had made her food before, but never at her own home and out of the blue like this. She tried to fight down a blush that was forming. She had never had a boyfriend who cooked for her like this before.

“All by yours truly!” Nino announced, pulling the chair for her. Jun sat down and stared. “Try it!” Picking up the spoon, Jun took a small spoonful and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes widened when her mouth was filled with flavour. It was delicious! Nino laughed when he saw her pleased expression. “I guess it passed Matsumoto-sama’s standards?” he asked with a wink.

“This is delicious, Kazu!” Jun exclaimed, eating another bite. “Really!”

“I’m glad you like it!”

“Thank you! I was so famished!” Jun went for the side dishes too.

“Eat all you want! I made a lot,” he said fondly, brushing her hair back so that it wouldn’t fall in the food.

Jun ate two servings that evening.

 

**III.**

Friday nights at Nino’s house usually meant Jun slept over at Nino’s for the weekend.

This weekend was no different. Jun was seated next to Nino on the couch with her feet tucked under his thighs for warmth as he fiddled with his game controller.

Friday nights also meant gaming nights for Nino.

Normally this wouldn’t have been a problem for her. Jun respected his gaming time, she really did. He was the same when she had gym sessions to go to during the week (he usually went and stared at her the entire time. Not that she minded, but it was a _little_ distracting).

However, today, Jun didn’t think she could respect it. She had never actually tried to disturb him during his gaming time (unless she wanted sex, and Nino was always up for sex). Her friend had just texted her saying they were replaying one of the musicals she had missed to watch the first time on TV, and she really wanted to watch it. Jun had seriously contemplated just leaving Nino’s apartment to go back to her own to watch it, but it was a stupid idea. One, she was really lazy to walk all the way there; and two, Nino wouldn’t be there. Jun grumbled to herself as she stared at her friend’s text again. She really wanted to watch it.

Jun perked up. _Maybe I can watch it online?_ Just as she was about to get off the couch, Nino placed a hand on her knee.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked in concern. He had paused the game to ask her, but his hands were still on the controller. Jun shook her head. He sent her an unamused look. “Jun-chan, you've been frowning at your phone for a couple minutes now. Did something happen?”

Jun pursed her lips. “It's nothing important,” she finally said.

“Well, it's got to be if it's making you upset,” he remarked, putting his controller down. “Tell Kazu everything.” He caressed her ankles.

She rolled her eyes at that, unable to hide her grin. _He looks pretty serious about this,_ she thought before giving in.

“It's… my friend. She just texted me saying that the musical I've wanted to watch is on TV right now,” she explained. “I missed it the first time, so I really wanted to see it this time.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Was that it? You could've asked, Jun-chan.” He picked up his controller again. She blinked owlishly when he started to save his progress and power down the console.

“But it’s your gaming night!” she blurted incredulously. “I don't want to—”

“Which channel is it?” Nino asked, placing the controller down on the floor.

“You don't have to!” Jun protested, feeling bad. Nino had been busy the entire week, and she didn't want to cut in his game time because of a… musical she wanted to watch. “Kazu—”

“Jun-chan, it's fine. I can always play after,” he said with a shake of his head.

Jun frowned. “The musical is at least two hours long. And today is supposed to be your gaming night.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Jun-chan, I told you, it's fine. This musical obviously means a lot to you. I can not play games for a couple hours. It's not a big deal.”

Jun bit her lips. “Are you sure?”

Sighing, Nino scooted closer to her and placed his head on her knees. “Yes, I'm sure. Now, which channel is it?”

Jun told him. When he turned to the channel, he pulled her legs down and draped himself over her, letting out a satisfied sigh. She felt her heart warm at the sight.

She wasn't going to complain about him dragging her to buy the latest video game at ass o’clock in the morning next time (okay, maybe a little).

 

**IV.**

Jun’s feet were killing her.

 _The pains of being a woman,_ she thought with a grunt as she stepped inside her apartment, letting out a wince at the sharp pain that shot up from her ankles. Letting out a huge sigh of relief when she kicked off her platform heels, Jun dropped her bags on the floor and limped over to the couch, falling face down on it.

It had been a very tiring day. She had been on her feet all day, trying to get one of her contracts finalized for her client. She was also invited to a tour of another client’s worksite and that had been exhausting because she had no other shoes with her on hand and had to walk the entire building in her heels. Adding in the lack of sleep from yesterday’s all nighter, Jun was exhausted.

 _I need to shower,_ she thought miserably, unable to pull herself off the couch. _Ugh._

Suddenly, the sound FX of Mario jumping ringing from her bag startled her out of her daze. Groaning, Jun turned and reached on top of her counter for her Bluetooth headset. Placing it in her ear, she pressed the ‘Talk’ button.

“Hello?”

“Jun-chan! It's me!”

Jun couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips. “Hi Kazu-kun.”

“Are you home?”

Jun sighed and nodded, even if he couldn’t see her doing so. “Yeah. I’m exhausted.”

“Poor baby,” Nino cooed. “Do you want me to come over?”

“I won’t be the most fun person to be around if you do,” she warned. She heard him snort on the other end of the line.

“Babe, I’ve survived your morning moods. I’m sure I can handle a tired and hardworking Jun-chan.”

Jun let out a scoff. “Fine, but you have to let yourself in. I’m too tired to get the door.”

“Okay! See you in half an hour!” he cheered, hanging up on her. Jun removed the earpiece and placed it back on the table.

Right, if Nino was going over, she had to take a shower. She didn’t want him to see her in this state, even if she knew he wouldn’t care. Groaning, Jun pushed herself off the couch and headed for the bathroom.

When she left the shower almost twenty minutes later (still cringing at the pain in her legs every time she took a step), drying her hair with a towel, Nino had just entered the apartment with a few takeout bags.

“Hello! Just showered?” Nino asked in greeting, beaming up at her when she walked closer for a kiss. Just as she was about to pull away, he immediately reached out for her and tugged her back, capturing her lips again. They stood still like that for a few minutes, just taking the time to kiss each other gently, exploring each other’s taste. Every time Jun tried to pull back, Nino just inched forward again and she would relent to his touch. When they finally pulled apart for good and Jun took a small step back, she winced when a sharp pain shot up her leg, making her stagger a bit. Nino made a small noise of concern and grabbed onto her arm in case she fell. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

Jun shook her head. “I’m fine. My leg’s just sore. I was up on my feet all day,” she said in annoyance and limped over to the couch and sat down. She sighed and began to massage her calves. They were really tight.

Nino placed the bags on the counter before heading over to Jun at the couch. Slipping off his jacket, he pulled her to a horizontal position on the couch and rested her feet on his knee. She winced when Nino started pressing on the balls of her feet, but after a few moments she felt herself relax as he continued massaging her feet for her.

 _Maybe I should get Kazu to do this more often,_ she thought as she let out a sigh of relief.

“Liking it?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Hmm.”

“Let me know if it hurts.”

“Yeah, but it feels really good right now…” she said dreamily.

“I don’t know how you can walk in those heels all the time,” he remarked, his eyes focussed on his task. Jun lifted her head to look at him.

“I thought you liked it when I wear them?”

Nino nodded. “I do, and your legs and ass look great when you do, but if it causes you pain like this, I’d rather you stopped. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He paused and turned to look at her, a frown on his face.

Jun felt her heart warm at his concern. She wiggled her toes at him. “Don’t worry, I’m a pro at wearing heels. It was just today,” she tried to reassure him.

“Well, if you say so.” He still had a frown on his face.

“Besides, you know I love them too much to give up!”

Nino smirked. “Yes, I know that quite well. And it helps me get a… more personal view of your chest.” He laughed when she whacked him gently on the other knee with her free foot. “I can’t help it!”

“Honestly!” she said with a cluck of her tongue, smiling herself. “Ahhh… this feels nice,” she remarked, relaxing back on the couch again. _Need to learn how to give proper back massages…_ she thought faintly as she closed her eyes.

 

**V.**

“A party?”

Jun nodded and crossed her legs. She noticed he was watching her movements and she had to hide a smirk behind her hand. They were both in Jun’s apartment, enjoying each other’s company after a long day of work. Jun was sitting on her bar stool at the kitchen island watching Nino play on his 3DS.

“Yes, it’s a year-end party for the firm. I would love it if you could come.”

“And be your plus one?” he asked with a wink. Jun grinned.

“Of course, you can be my arm candy for the night,” she purred.

“Babe, I’m always your eye candy!” he exclaimed with a laugh.

“Why do you insist on using that term?” she asked, with a scrunch of her nose, trying to fight a blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks.

Nino smirked. “But you are a babe. I can stop if you want.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back behind her.

“Do as you will,” she said. She blushed even more when he gave her that gummy smile of his—she really was weak to that. _Amongst other things,_ she thought with a wry smile when Nino turned back to his game. She needed to plan their outfits for that night, already brainstorming colour schemes in her head.

 

Jun frowned and checked her phone one more time. Looking around, she quietly went to a secluded area of the ship and sent Nino another text.

_Kazunari, where are you?_

Frowning to herself, she clutched the phone in her hand a little tighter. She didn’t even know what had happened. He had been okay when they got on the ship an hour ago. He had been spectacular with everyone, easily conversing with her co-workers, and bickering with her managing partner, Ohno. She had smirked at Aiba when she’d seen him arrive with her arm-in-arm. Aiba had blushed uncontrollably, and Jun knew she was going to have fun teasing him later.

Nino had excused himself earlier, and he had left so fast that Jun wasn’t able to catch where he was going. She didn’t see Ohno-sensei around either, and Jun didn’t want to jump to conclusions because she knew Nino was dedicated and loved her, but it was worrisome. Aiba didn’t even know where they were either, but he didn’t seem too worried.

Looking around, Jun decided that maybe she should start searching the interior of the ship. Placing her champagne glass on a passing server’s tray, Jun headed inside. It was just as crowded inside, and Jun had to weave her way through the crowd of giggling women and chortling men.

When she finally reached the doors on the other side, she spotted Ohno-sensei walking through them.

“Ohno-sensei!” Jun called loudly, trying to get her attention.

Ohno turned to her with a surprise look before walking over to meet her. “Matsumoto-sensei,” she greeted.

“Do you know where Kazu-kun went?” Jun asked worriedly. Ohno nodded and sent her a wry smile.

“I do.”

“Can you tell me where he is? He hasn’t been picking up his phone or answering my messages.”

Ohno sighed before pointing behind her. “He told me not to tell you, but he’s an idiot,” she said in frustration. Jun looked at her in confusion. “He’s sitting near the entrance of the ship. Go talk some sense into him, please.”

Thanking her, Jun quickly made her way to where Nino was. _What did Ohno-sensei mean by that_ she wondered. When she saw Nino sitting on one of the couches with his face in his hands, she quickened her pace. He looked up when he heard her footsteps and cursed. Jun gaped at him. He looked… awful! He was pale and clammy-looking, and he looked like he was going to topple over any moment.

“Kazu? Are you okay?!” she asked, sitting down next to him.

“Ugh,” he grumbled. “I told Oh-chan not to tell you!”

“Tell me what?” Jun asked, getting annoyed with all the secrecy. “Kazu, tell me what?” He scowled before wrapping his arms around himself tighter. She was beginning to get scared. “Kazu?”

“...ck…” he mumbled, not even looking at her.

Jun furrowed her brows. “Sorry? I didn’t catch that.”

He sighed in frustration. “I get seasick.” Jun blinked. Seasick? “I know it’s such a dumb thing, but I can’t handle being in the sea for long periods of time.”

Jun frowned. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked quietly.

“The party meant so much to you, I didn’t want to be a party pooper,” he said with a shake of his head, looking miserable. Jun sighed.

“Yeah, but if it makes you this sick, it’s fine. You should have told me.”

Nino didn’t respond, frowning down at the floor. Jun made a frustrated noise before nudging him on the side. He grunted.

“But hey,” she said, feeling her face heat up. “... thanks for coming anyway.” She reached down to take his hand, frowning at how sweaty it was.

“I hope you’re having a good time,” he said miserably. Jun rested her head against his shoulder.

“I am. Did you need anything?”

“No, I think I hurled up everything already,” he said with a grimace.

“Poor baby,” Jun said, snuggling closer to him. “We’ll be off soon. Or I can ask the captain to—”

Nino shook his head fervently. “No,” he said sternly. “I… Oh-chan gave me some pills earlier. I should be okay in a bit.”

“If you say so,” she said, looking up at him in concern.

“I’m sorry I ruined your party,” he sighed. Jun shook her head.

“No, I had a lot of fun tonight.” She squeezed his hand.

When they got home that night, Jun immediately sent Nino straight to bed, despite his protests. You can shower in the morning, she had told him when he mentioned that he would dirty the sheets with his sweat. Nino slept like a rock. When he woke up close to noon and had run for the shower, Jun had changed her sheets and placed them in a pile at the corner of the room.

After Nino was finished and Jun deemed him to be looking better from last night, the couple decided to head out for lunch. She took him to a restaurant that served Hamburg steaks, still feeling bad about yesterday. Despite his protests and reassurance that it wasn't her fault, Jun still felt awful about it. _But I have a plan,_ she thought, as she chewed. _Hopefully he’ll like it._ He was looking much better, and Jun thought that it would be okay to give him his reward today.

When they got back to Nino’s apartment and Nino opened the door to the bedroom, Jun pounced.

He let out a small yelp as she shoved herself against his back. One hand began to unbutton his dress pants while the other was unbuttoning his shirt. Nino chuckled breathlessly.

“So impatient, Jun-chan?” he asked and let out a small gasp when she managed to stick her hand in his boxers to grasp his half-hard cock in her palm.

“You…” she said darkly giving his neck a lick, “don't care for that when you're taking my clothes off.”

“I live to… serve…” he choked out when Jun added a twist of her wrist in her movements. Then, she spun him around and pushed him on the bed. Crawling on top after him, Jun began to remove her shirt, flinging it behind her. “Wow, what did I do?” he asked in awe as she began pulling down her skirt next.

“Clothes off,” Jun ordered, pulling her skirt off to reveal the black lacy thong she was wearing underneath. Nino felt that image go straight to his cock, but he complied with her order and quickly removed the rest of his clothing.

Soon enough, they were both fully naked and Jun was straddling his waist. They were locked in a heated kiss, and Nino let his hands wander all over her body. He fondled her breasts while his other hand slipped down to the lips of her pussy. She was slick beneath his touch, and he really needed her now.

“Jun—”

“I wanted to make it up to you for last night,” Jun said sweetly, and reached behind her to stroke his dick. “I have a reward for you,” she purred. Nino perked up at that.

“A reward?” he asked curiously. “And I told you, it’s—” She pinched his nipples and he let out a yelp.

“None of that,” she told him sternly. He sighed and nodded.

“So what’s my reward?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jun paused and sat back on his thighs to look at him carefully. He frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“One second.” Jun got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. Nino sat up and watched as Jun rummaged through his closet. Finally, she appeared holding something he hadn't seen in a while.

Nino’s eyebrows shot up when she crawled back into bed. “Uh…”

“I noticed last time,” Jun explained, holding up the purple strap-on. “When you were fucking me a few days ago.” When they were doing it missionary style, Jun had just slipped her finger near his hole, lightly pressing against it. He had shivered when she did so, and that had gotten her thinking. “Why didn't you tell me? Or ask me?” she asked with a frown.

Nino blushed. “I… I wasn't sure if you wanted to do it again.” He crossed his legs. “It's not exactly…”

“What? Why?” she asked in confusion, setting the strap-on down behind her.

“Uh… I know it's a lot of work, and when we did it last time, you were quite sore,” he said quickly, not looking at her.

Jun sighed at him. “I was tired, that's why I was sore the next day. I don't mind, Kazu.” She reached for his hand and pulled him against her so that he was lying on her now. “Please don't be afraid to ask. Didn't we agree to be open about everything?” she asked, reaching down to stroke his now flaccid cock. _He must have been really nervous,_ she thought with a frown. She slowly shifted away from him and crawled between his legs, not letting go of him.

Nino watched her as she increased the strength of her strokes, bending down to get his cock in her mouth. He let out a small groan and reached up to run his fingers through her long hair.

“I'll… try—” he said, choking on his words when she took him to the base and hummed around it, relaxing her throat before pulling back up. “—gods!” he exclaimed when she hollowed her cheeks and sucked on his cock harshly, using her hand to massage the length in a firm twisting motion as she licked at the slit on the tip. When she felt him get fully erect, she pulled away with a small pop, ignoring his frustrated groan.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed the purple strap-on and began to put it on, watching Nino’s face as she did so. He was panting softly, his eyes locked on the strap-on around her waist, specifically the purple dildo, as she adjusted it. He pushed himself up when she got closer to him and stood up so that it was closer to his face. Nino watched as she got closer to him, grabbing the dildo and bringing it close to his lips.

“Open,” Jun ordered, pushing the dildo against Nino’s lips. Nino immediately opened his mouth and allowed her to push it in his mouth. “Suck it.” Nino got to a kneeling position and placed both hands on the side of her hips and took more of the dildo in. Jun felt herself grow wet as Nino began sucking the dildo in earnest, wetting it with his saliva and making enthusiastic sounds as he bobbed his head below her. He tried to keep his eyes on her as he did so, looking up at her with half-lidded eyes. She wasn't feeling anything from the blowjob, but _damn_ was the image hot, she thought to herself with a groan. She couldn’t wait to open him up and hear him beg her to fuck him. “Stop,” she ordered after a couple of moments.

Nino pulled back and licked his lips, keeping his gaze on her the entire time. Jun gazed down at him in amusement and crouched down to kiss him full on the lips. She loved the little noises he made whenever she made out with him like this. He made these tiny groans and sighs whenever she dominated the kiss. _He was kind of like a little puppy sometimes,_ she thought in amusement. Jun was definitely the more dominant person in their relationship, a fact that her previous boyfriends didn't like because of her strong personality, but Nino seemed to like it when she took charge.

Jun gently pushed him on his back and brought her fingers down in between his legs. He spread his legs wider for her, looking up at her in a daze. She smirked and reached for the bottle of lube underneath the pillow (she had hidden it there this morning). Uncapping it, she spread a generous amount on her fingers before placing it beside her. She shifted back a bit for a better view before looking up at Nino.

“Do you want this?” she asked, wanting to make sure Nino actually did want this to happen and not because she wanted to do it.

He nodded. “Yes,” he said quietly, his pale complexion turning a little pink. _Cute!_ she thought with a grin before turning back to her task on hand.

Massaging the gel between her fingers, Jun placed one digit near his hole, circling the area gently before slowly pushing it in. It was tight, and Jun realized she had to go very slow in case she caused him pain (the last thing she wanted to happen to him). “How are you feeling?” she asked, looking up at his face.

Nino had a calm expression on his face, but he didn’t seem to be in any sort of pain. He blinked back at her. “It’s okay, a little strange.”

“Hmm. Well, tell me if it hurts, okay? We don’t need to rush,” she reminded him, waiting for him to nod before turning back. She continued to push her finger in, meeting some restraint as she did so. Once she managed to get to her knuckle, Jun didn’t do anything else, letting Nino adjust to her. When she felt him relax around her slightly, she began to move her finger gently back and forth in shallow thrusts, trying to help him get used to the intrusion.

“I think you can add another now,” Nino remarked after a few minutes. Jun pursed her lips and brought another finger to his opening. This time, she kept her eyes on his face as she pushed in the second digit. She saw his eyes widen when she slowly pushed it in and Nino gasped quietly when she reached the knuckle again. “Oh, well…” he said faintly.

Jun placed her hand on Nino’s thigh and gently stroked it, trying to help him adjust to the second intrusion. When she felt him finally relax, Jun begin to move her fingers together. Jun watched as she pumped her fingers slowly in and out of him. He had a frown on his face as she pumped them in him. He didn’t look like he was quite enjoying it, which was worrying for her. Today was supposed to be all about him. Biting her lips, Jun repositioned her fingers a little, trying to find that spot. It took her a few seconds but she knew she had found it when Nino’s hips jerked. Smirking, Jun brushed against that spot again, enjoying how Nino gasped at that.

“Jun!” he whined.

Jun laughed and began to scissor her fingers. At this point, she knew he was getting into it since he was pushing back down on her fingers. Feeling that he was almost ready, Jun added a third finger. This time, Nino moaned as she pushed it in, pushing back on them. Giggling, Jun watched Nino’s face as she worked her fingers in and out of him, his face a state of bliss as she twisted and turned them, stretching him as much as she could. He was fully hard now, but Jun didn't touch him; she didn't want him to come just yet.

When she finally deemed him ready (if his pleas weren't telling enough), Jun removed her fingers, loving the way his hole gaped a bit before closing up slowly in front of her. Nino sighed and slid down on the end closer to her, his legs in an ‘M’ position.

“Ready?” Jun asked, stroking his knees and calves lovingly.

Nino tilted his head to the side. “Give me your best, Jun-chan~” he replied cutely.

Grinning, Jun reached for the bottle of lube again and poured a generous amount on her hand. Throwing the bottle aside, she coated the dildo as much as she could before moving in between Nino’s legs. She could see him look up at her in anticipation and she could feel herself getting wet at the hungry look in his eyes. Trying to ignore the wetness between her legs she slowly moved the dildo up to his hole. Meeting his eyes, she counted to three before slowly pushing in.

Nino gasped and tightened his grip on the sheets, his knuckles turning white. Jun paused, looking at him worriedly.

“Keep going!” he choked out, shutting his eyes tight.

“But—”

“Jun. Please.”

She hesitated for a few moments before taking a deep breath and continued pushing. Nino groaned, and when she finally bottomed out, he was panting harshly.

 _I should have added more lube,_ she thought with a frown, trying to stay still as Nino shifted under her, wincing when he did so. She let him try to get comfortable and when he finally let out a sigh and wrapped his legs around her waist, pushing her closer to him, Jun knew he was ready.

“Can I move?” she asked to make sure, not wanting to assume.

“Please,” he said. Nodding, Jun placed her hands on his waist and began to move in him slowly in small shallow thrusts. She wished there was a way for her to know if Nino was still incredibly tight around her or not, but she didn't. Watching his face carefully as she moved, Jun made sure to keep an eye out if he was still in pain.

Of course, Nino could be unpredictable and as she continued moving in him, he let out a whine. “Jun-chan, why are you going so slow?”

“So I don't hurt you,” she retorted, but picked up her pace.

“Faster!” he ordered squeezing his legs around her tightly.

“Are you sure?”

He glared at her. “Move it, Matsumoto.”

Jun rolled her eyes and began thrusting into him harder, enjoying the way he gasped and fell apart under her as she pounded into him. She rather liked being on top. It gave her a feeling of power. Not that she felt powerless when Nino was the one fucking her—it was a different type of power. She loved how she could control her pace of the thrusts, how hard or gentle she could go, and how deep she wanted to go inside him.

Nino’s cock was leaking precum now, and she knew he badly wanted him to come. _Not yet,_ she thought with a smirk. She wanted to hear him beg her to fuck him to completion. Nino’s moans were getting louder as she thrusted into him until she stopped. He let out a cry of frustration and gasped when she fell forward until both of her hands were on either side of his head.

“Jun?” he asked and let out a loud gasp when Jun made a single powerful thrust that shook his whole body.

“Beg me,” Jun whispered, looking down at him. “Beg me to fuck you. To let you come, to drive you crazy with my cock,” she purred.

Nino stared up at her with wide eyes and she began moving again, this time slowly. He groaned when she made long and slow thrusts in him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“Jun—oh god—!”

“I don't hear you begging me, Kazu,” Jun said, licking his lips hungrily. He groaned, and she plunged her tongue inside, exploring his mouth as she continued moving inside him at that frustrating slow and deep way he didn’t want. He whined while he tried to kiss her back. It was a wet and messy kiss, but Jun found it such a turn on. The ache between her legs got worse, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Right now, it was all about Nino. “Beg me,” she said again, pressing chaste kisses to his jaw.

Nino groaned and crossed his ankles behind her back and grabbed onto her arms. “Please,” he begged, his voice taking on a desperate tone. “Please, Jun, fuck me!”

“How badly do you want to come?” Jun asked as she moved in him harder, each thrust shaking his body. Nino let out a stream of curses.

“I want to so badly! Fuck—pleasepleaseplease! I want to come so badly!” he sobbed, holding onto her arms tightly as she finally began fucking him in earnest, enjoying the way he wailed and moaned her name. He arched his back and Jun captured his lips again, swallowing his moans as she drove him out of his mind. She paused a little to change her angle a bit and when she moved in him again, Nino made a choking sound.

Jun laughed into their kiss and pulled away to finally bring him over the edge. She reached down to stroke his cock in time with her thrusts, making him gasp before coming into her hand. She fucked him through his orgasm until he started making a strained noise. Finally pausing in her movements, Jun tried to catch her breath and pushed her hair back, grimacing at the sweat dripping from her body down onto his chest.

“Jun,” he murmured, reaching for her. Jun leaned down and let Nino kiss her. “Thank you,” he breathed when they broke apart. She nuzzled his cheek.

“No problem,” she mumbled. She leaned back and slowly pulled out of him, enjoying the way he moaned at that. When she pulled out, she loved how pretty his hole was. She wanted to do it again. “Kazu,” she called as she stroked his chest and stomach, trying to get him in the mood again.

“Hm?” he asked, his eyes closed. When she didn’t respond, he opened his eyes to look at her. “Yeah?”

“I want you again,” she confessed, “ can I?” She reached for his cock, stroking it with a firm hand.

Nino sighed happily under her touch and nodded. Feeling sore in her legs (how did men do this all the time?), Jun decided to do it lying down this time. She moved to lie down in front of Nino and scooted closer. When she reached for the lube again, Nino grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

“Don’t need,” he murmured. She gave him a pointed look and pulled her wrist away.

“Well, I still think it’s best if we do,” she remarked pouring a small amount in her palm. “Nothing wrong with too much lube for your little hole,” she teased, spreading it over the dildo again before reaching for his thigh and throwing it over her waist. Grabbing hold of the dildo, Jun eased her way into him in one go. It was definitely easier this time, Nino stretched open to accommodate the toy.

Nino groaned and pushed himself closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders as she began moving in him again. He panted as she began to move faster, loving how he was wrapped around her. It was intimate, more intimate than if the positions were reversed because it was Jun doing this for Nino.

Jun didn’t ask him to beg her again. Instead, she held him close to her, loving the way he panted every time she dove inside him, his leg tightening around her. She experimented with her thrusts, going slow and then fast, making a rhythm with her hips. Nino mewled under her control as she drove him to climax again. When she got him to come the second time, it was much calmer than the first time. She wrapped a hand around him and watched as he fell apart around her, his mouth opened in a small ‘O’ as he shook from the force of his orgasm. When Jun finally slipped out of him, Jun pulled him in for another kiss, taking her time to explore his taste once more.

When they pulled apart, Jun took off the strap-on from her waist and threw it to the side, sighing in relief at the extra weight being removed. Nino moved to lie on his back, legs and arms spread wide. He was looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Jun giggled and scooted over him, sitting next to him on her knees.

“Did you enjoy my reward?” Jun asked, smiling down at him. He turned his gaze to her and nodded.

“It was wonderful. But I don’t think I can come for another day or so,” he remarked with a frown.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jun said with a laugh.

“What about you?” Nino asked reaching for her thighs. He slipped a hand over her thigh, stroking at the soft skin before diving in between her legs. “Wow! You’re so wet!”

Jun let out a sigh as he stroked the lips of her pussy with a firm hand and unconsciously spread her thighs apart to give him more access. “It was sexy watching you fall apart under me,” she admitted, rutting against his hand now.

Nino removed his hand and looked at the wetness on his fingers in amusement. Looking up at her, he wiggled his eyebrows and sucked the juice off of them. “Come here,” he said tapping his lips gently. Jun raised an eyebrow at him in bemusement but she couldn’t deny how aroused she still was. She got up and hovered over his face. He placed a hand on her hips as she slowly sat down on his face, making sure her pussy was right where his mouth was.

She grabbed onto the headboard for balance and let out a small sigh when she felt his tongue slip inside her. She let out a small gasp when he applied pressure on her clit with his tongue and Jun shivered as he continued to play with her clit while licking the rest of her labia with great fervour. She tensed when he added three fingers in her while he sucked on her clit. It didn’t take too long for him to get her to to reach her orgasm. She gripped the headboard tightly as she rocked against him as he pumped his fingers inside of her while sucking on her clit. His other hand reached up to squeeze her breasts, and when Jun came in his mouth, he hungrily licked her clean.

Panting from the intense orgasm, Jun slowly lifted herself off of him. She felt herself get turned on again when she saw his face was wet from her come and she leaned down to kiss him hungrily, groaning into his mouth when he slipped his fingers back into her and began pumping them vigorously. Jun broke the kiss and rocked against his fingers, moaning loudly when he used his free hand to thumb at her clit. She came with a small shout and her whole body shook with her orgasm as he continued pumping his fingers inside of her, riding out her orgasm.

When she was done, Jun fell down on the spot next to him, panting harshly at the two orgasms she had just gotten from Nino.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever!” Nino remarked, moving to cuddle with her from behind. Jun snorted and stroked his hand where it rested over her stomach. “I had a lot of fun today,” he said, licking her neck.

“Would you do it again?” Jun asked, feeling the exhaustion creep into her bones now. Nino began pressing butterfly kisses against her neck.

“Oh, definitely! Having you dominate me is sexy. But, not all the time, I like seeing you beg me too,” he added, squeezing her closer to him. Jun chuckled and closed her eyes.

“Sounds good,” she agreed sleepily. “But let’s do this again another day. It’s tiring.”

Nino kissed her cheek and caressed her stomach gently. “Sleep, Jun-chan.”

She fell asleep to his whispered sweet nothings against her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> ./////.


End file.
